


Baby's First Soccer League

by kanoitrace



Series: Fluri Soccer AU [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Football | Soccer, Gen, Kid Fic, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: Yuri and Flynn both join soccer for different reasons, but it's the beginning of a long and complicated friendship.





	Baby's First Soccer League

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I intended for it to be, but also was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Sometimes I forgot how much I adore writing kid fic. 
> 
> At any rate, this is the first installment in a series that will hopefully span the lives of Flynn and Yuri, especially since I have everything mostly outlined already. 
> 
> No beta, but I tried to catch it all. Also, this is my first foray into ToV fic, so.... hopefully I did okay.

Flynn Scifo joins the youth soccer team of his own volition. He has spent the entirety of his life up until now watching his dad play, whether it’s in person or on television. During the times his dad is home, they’ll kick the ball around between them, and it’s the highlight of Flynn’s life. He wants to be just like his dad and go pro one day, so on the day of his own first practice, he couldn’t be more excited when his mom drops him off.

Yuri Lowell joins the youth soccer team through no choice of his own, which he isn’t shy about vocalizing in the weeks between when he is unjustly signed up and that first practice. Still, despite his protests, of which there are many, Hanks holds firms in his decision. Yuri doesn’t know what all the words mean that Hanks says, but he is smart enough to know that the gist of it all is that Yuri is too rowdy, causes too much trouble, and needs something to funnel all his energy and anger issues into that isn’t playing pranks or getting into fights. Sports, apparently, is supposed to be good for that.

Hanks and his wife Melona meet the Scifos for the first time after that initial practice, where they are asked to stay until after everyone else leaves so that the coach can speak with them privately. It only takes one good look at the weary coach for both sets of adults to know what this is going to be about, which leads to shared looks, sighs, apologies, and introductions. They might as well get friendly with one another; this could very well be a regular occurrence.

When all other children and guardians have left, the coach sits down the two couples and explains exactly what they were both already expecting - Flynn and Yuri got in a fight today. It was, if fact, a rather bad fight, from the way the coach describes it, replete with screaming, punching, kicking, rolling around in the dirt, and even biting the coach when he went to break it up. They’re both great kids, he’s sure, says the coach, to which both sets of adults share the world-weary look between them that translates roughly to “I’d like to agree with him, and I will because this is a reflection of my parenting, but thank god he doesn’t make house visits.” They both show great potential at the sport, he says. However, he says, he thinks they could both benefit from learning how to be better team players. None of the adults can disagree, but what they also don’t say is that isn’t that one of the whole points of this little soccer league? How else do headstrong, only children learn to be team players than through being enrolled in team sports and coached?

When finally the coach is done lecturing them, when they are all finally ready for the worst and are brought to their children fully expecting to see at best them sitting on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other and at worst the assistant coach having to physically hold them apart, they are all surprised to see Yuri and Flynn playing peacefully together. Happily, even. When they’re informed it’s time to go home, the two boys even go so far as to hold hands and ask for more time together. Unwilling to risk this new-found peace, and perhaps a little shell-shocked, the adults agree to take the boys for ice cream together. It’s one of those scenarios where they just aren’t sure whether to punish or reward the kids. Parenting, one of them says, is a whirlwind.

After the first day, the boys seem to become inseparable. Given how headstrong both children are and the circumstances of how their friendship began, the adults wouldn’t be wrong to worry that this could mean the two boys could bully the other children. However, they seem to thankfully go the other direction, standing up to bullies and protecting kids who are getting picked on. They don’t always handle the bullies with the utmost diplomacy, but sometimes beggars can’t be choosers.

The Scifos and Hanks and Melona still have to have plenty of meetings with the coach over one spat or another the boys get into during practice, and it isn’t all that unusual to find Flynn and Yuri suddenly screaming at each other or tackling one another in a backyard, but the boys are always quick to make up. It can be exhausting, but both sets of guardians just find themselves happy that their boys have found a good friend in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kanoitrace) and to a far lesser extent [Tumblr](http://kanoitrace.tumblr.com/).


End file.
